Cuando llueva, yo estare ahi
by Sandrine Di
Summary: Ichiruki. One-shot. Mi final para Bleach, asi es como seria mi final Ichiruki de Bleach. "Siempre que llueva yo estare contigo, Ichigo... Nunca estas solo... eso tenlo por seguro"...
1. Contigo, por siempre

**Cuando llueva… Yo estaré ahí. **

**One-shot **

**Por: Velonica Yuuko**

"Ya han pasado varios meses desde aquel acontecimiento; las nubes siempre están grises y ya no sale el sol. La luna se vuelve mas opaca de lo normal... La última vez que vi a Rukia fue cuando Byakuya me dijo que me largara. Fue la última vez que la vi; moribunda. Y un torrencial comienza a caer nuevamente... otra vez la lluvia avanza dentro de mi".

**Flash Back-- **

La puerta Senkai estaba abierta, por un descuido mío habían herido a una amiga; por mi culpa Rukia casi muere.

— Quédate aquí; Kurosaki —Esa voz fría me sacaba de mis casillas— Ya ayudaste en esta batalla y se te agradece por ello. Te recomiendo que sigas tu vida tal y como era, sera lo mejor.

— ¡¿Que siga con mi vida?! ¡¿De que mierda me hablas?! —Sin importarme que me estuviera desangrando o que Rukia estuviera en sus brazos; le cogi del cuello de su Hakama— ¡¿Acaso quieres que olvide todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses?! ¡Debes estar bromeando!

Vi cuando llamo a Hanatorou para que le cogiera a Rukia; luego no pude saber si mi orientación fallaba pero caí y pude sentir un pulsando dolor en mi espalda. El muy desgraciado me había tirado ¿Acaso no se apiada de un casi muerto?

— Cuando sea el momento nos volveremos a ver —Se giro para darme la espalda como un cobarde— Mientras menos hollows aparezcan menos nos veremos; si siguen apareciendo como normalmente lo hacen nos veras muy seguido por aquí.

— ¡Espera! —No tenía la valentía de preguntarle si ella iba a estar bien. Quería preguntarle pero no me salían las palabras.

Me miro casi examinándome por última vez y se volvió a girar; antes de cruzar la puerta Senkai me dijo:

— Ella estará bien y la veras conforme sus misiones vayan aumentando. Recuerda que a Rukia se le asigno permanentemente la ciudad de Karakura... la veras seguido —Le hizo una señal con la mano a su ayudante; Hanatorou.

— Si, Kuchiki-taicho.

Dicho esto todos los shinigamis que eran ahora mis amigos y aliados fueron cruzando uno a uno esa puerta maldita que nos separaba; veía como sus manos me daban a conocer que se despedían y yo simplemente agitaba la mía en señal de despedida, esta vez con una sonrisa en el rostro. Vi por ultima vez su rostro ensangrentado y como una de sus manos colgaba en el aire, desearía que se quedara, presiento que aquí se le vendría mejor su recuperación.

**Fin Flash Back-- **

"Han pasado mas de seis meses y aun nada. Sigo viendo al horizonte para comprobar que todos esos meses de peleas y angustias no fueron mentiras, que fueron reales. La lluvia me opacaba esa gran vista de ahora el horizonte negro y nubloso"

— Saldré un rato a caminar —Mencione antes de cerrar la puerta. Solo llegue a escuchar un "Regresa pronto" seguido de una patada de posiblemente cierto individuo al que llamaba padre.

Las calles me parecían eternas y el frío helaba mis huesos, pronto comenzaría a anochecer, aunque era de tarde ya estaba oscuro y pronto se volvería aun mas oscuro. Oscuridad. No quiero que llegue la oscuridad, nunca más.

Un reiatsu. Sentí después de tantos meses un reiatsu conocido, sabia de quien era mas no lo creía. Era Rukia ¿Ya estaría bien? ¿Su herida se habría recuperado del todo? ¿Como irían las cosas en la sociedad de almas? Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerle y tan poco tiempo. Corro a lo que mis piernas dan para llegar al lugar de dicho reiatsu. El parque.

Al llegar pude sentir como el reiatsu se alejaba perezosamente. Estaba cerca pero parecía haber sentido el mío y estar huyendo ¡No! ¡No huyas Rukia! ¡No me dejes de nuevo! ¡Te necesitamos! ¡Te... necesito!

— ¡¡¡¡Rukia!!!! —No aguante más y grite su nombre con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba enojado porque me rehuyera, odiaba que ni siquiera me pase a saludar.

Vi como salía de aquella niebla espesa una figura muy parecida a la de Rukia. Era ella. Corrí a intentar ver si era verdadera o me estaba alucinando cosas; de pronto aquella silueta cayó sobre su peso tumbándose en la acera. Estaba lejos pero pude llegar y comprobé mi teoría. Era ella. Tenia una herida abierta en el estomago ¡¡Era la que yo le hice!!

— Te pondrás bien —Solo pude mencionar eso.

Esta vez yo la tuve que cargar; no me había dado cuenta de lo ligera que era. Pensamientos turbios aparecían por mi mente ¿Por qué había sido ella tan imprudente como para aparecerse a matar hollows? Si no estaba recuperada del todo no debió haberlo hecho ¿o si? La casa de Inoue ya estaba cerca. "Aguanta solo un poco mas, Rukia".

Y ahí estaba la casa de Inoue; toque el timbre con una mano desatendida. Pude escuchar un "Ya voy" seguido de una caída, al parecer tropezó con algo. Luego abrió la puerta y la mire a los ojos; ella me miro y pudo darse cuenta de a quien llevaba en mis brazos; amablemente como siempre me hizo pasar.

— ¿Dónde encontraste a Kuchiki-san? —Me pregunto algo preocupada, mientras miraba y examinaba su herida.

— Sentí su reiatsu cuando salí a caminar, lo seguí y la halle —Fije mi mirada en los parpados cerrados de la herida— Al parecer aun no se ha recuperado de la ultima batalla.

Nuevamente Inoue invoco a esas flores curativas o como se llamen y la herida de Rukia comenzó a sanar rápidamente. Había mejorado mucho desde la ultima vez hace dos meses que nos vimos. Que yo sepa Ishida se llevo a Inoue hace dos meses para que pueda pulir sus poderes con él y su padre; también se llevo a Chad, aunque no se para que a él porque sobraba. Por fin despertó. Lo primero que vi fueron sus orbes azules mirándome fijamente y susurrando algo inaudible para luego gemir de dolor.

— Kuchiki-san, sera mejor que no intentes hablar mientras te curo —Menciono amablemente; me levante para mirar de nuevo por la ventana el cielo nublado— ¿Se quedara?

— No lo se; ¿Rukia te quedas?

Nada se oyó al parecer le había hecho caso a Inoue. Paso un buen rato en que casi me quedo dormido sobre la ventana de mi amiga. Ella me levanto y voltee a ver a la supuesta herida. Estaba sentada con el kimono palo rosa de Inoue.

— Tenia que ponerse ropa nueva mientras limpiaba el kimono lleno de sangre —Me indo el kimono que se encontraba ya lavado y estaba secando— Iré por unos panes. No se vayan a ir por favor.

Rápidamente salio de la casa; es como si me hubiera leído la mente, quería que nos dejara solos un momento. Tantas cosas que preguntar y tan poco tiempo.

— Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver —Le dije mientras intentaba sonreír.

— Vine para verlos una vez mas, por mis heridas estaré un tiempo fuera de combate probablemente un año, quien sabe —Volteo la cara— Perdonen por ser una molestia.

— Si fueras una molestia no te habría recogido moribunda en el parque —Me levante en dirección al baño— Ya vuelvo quédate aquí.

Antes de entrar escuche algo proveniente de ella. "Gracias por todo" Yo solo atine a sonreír sobre mis dientes. Estuve como unos diez minutos en el baño, la comida de Yuzu al parecer me había caído algo mal, quizás muchos condimentos. Cuando abrí la puerta caí en cuenta que ya se había marchado.

El kimono negro no estaba y tampoco el palo rosa; solo había una nota bajo la tetera de té. La cogi y en ella había un feo dibujo de cinco conejos. Uno se parecía borrosamente a Chad, el otro tenia los lentes distorsionados, posiblemente era Ishida. El otro estaba sonriendo alegremente y tenía una cabellera naranja larga, era Inoue. Por ultimo y lo que me causo mas gracia, estábamos ambos, Rukia y yo sonriendo, lo peculiar del dibujo era que Rukia lloraba pero parecía de felicidad. Lagrimas ¿Habría pasado algo? Quizás, ¿Quien sabe? Voltee la hoja y había una frase escrita.

"_Cuando llueva, observa la luna. Cuando la mires guiña el ojo una vez y yo estaré ahí para darte una patada por bajonearte de nuevo" _

Raro modo de demostrar su afecto por mi, pero éramos así. Supongo que lo que haya pasado no querrá comentármelo hasta que ella misma lo halla resuelto. Esa noche cene con Inoue por no ser mal agradecido, al rato llegaron Ishida y Chad (desconozco por que).

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y la lluvia no paraba; volví a la casa para ser recibido a punta de patadas y torturas medievales por mi loco padre, ¿Habría que acostumbrarse, no? Subí, cerré la puerta y me acosté en la cama. Tenia la nota arrugada en mi mano. Vi la luna ¿Seria verdad? No perdía nada con intentarlo. Guiñe el ojo. Pasaron unos minutos y no pasaba nada, pasó media hora y no paso nada, pasó dos horas y ya me había dormido. Otro sueño interrumpido por peleas de hollows, que tiempo cuando me despertaba a punto de patadas para matar hollows.

--

Desperté algo abrumado, el sol milagrosamente había salido esa mañana. Sentí que había dos cosas arrugadas en mis palmas. Con pereza desenvolví la de mi palma izquierda. Era la nota con el dibujo feo, me di cuenta que tenia otra en la mano derecha que no recordaba haber tenido antes. La abrí y una nota escrita apareció. La leí con cuidado. La letra era reconocible; Rukia, pero lo que decía era algo incoherente. Habían dibujos de vez en cuando de patadas y puñetazos, al parecer lo que dijo sobre levantarle el animo a punto de patadas era verdad.

Con una sonrisa me levante y baje las escaleras para salir al patio antes que nadie, con un bolígrafo comencé a escribir detrás de la nota que Rukia me había dejado con los conejos de patadas y puñetazos. Cuando termine de escribirla la arroje lejos, el viento se la llevaba conforme la brisa iba aumentando.

Aquella carta que me dejo al parecer quería que se la devolviera, al final de la carta decía: "_Devuélvemela todas las mañanas al alba y yo te la regresare todas las noches a las doce; pasara tiempo antes de volvernos a ver, y cada vez que me contestes me constara que no te has hecho daño"_

— Estupida enana —Sonreí melancólicamente— te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario.

Volví al comedor para desayunar con mi familia. Y cada noche ella me reenviaba las cartas y cada mañana yo se las devolvía. A veces este método me hacia pensar que éramos amantes que se escribían en secreto a veces me gustaba pensarlo, a veces no; pero hay veces en las que pienso que somos mas que amigos ahora. Cuando vuelva se lo pienso decir. Ya no creo que seamos amigos pero tampoco al extremo de ser amantes. Pienso que quizás solo quizás algo este naciendo entre nosotros, no sé que es.

Y cada vez que llueve le cuento a ella todos mis problemas y no se como pero siempre logra sacarme una que otra carcajada de los labios. Una vez le escribí "¿Somos mas que amigos?" Ella no me contesto. Espere su respuesta cada mañana al despertar y no llegaba.

Por fin una mañana me resigne a que mi repuesta jamás llegaría, habían pasado tres años sin saber de ella. Se había esfumado. Debía resignarme a seguir hablándole a la luna, debía deshacer mis esperanzas que algún día volvería a la sociedad de almas y la viera.

--

Ese día llego cuando la volví a ver dos años después de haberme resignado. La encontré en el lugar menos esperado. Comprando un kimono blanco.

— ¿Rukia? —Mencione anonado, imaginándome cosas.

Aquella chica volteo y fijo sus orbes azules en las mías; definitivamente era ella.

— Hola Ichigo —Me tendió la mano y yo le acepte la suya— Ha pasado mucho ¿no?

No sabía que responderle, quería volver a hacerle esa pregunta que me tenia carcomiendo pero quería preguntarle otras cosas y que ella me pregunte cosas sobre el mundo humano, para volver a aquellos tiempos. Sin mas tome su mano y la jale a una jugueria cercana.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Me pregunto.

— ¿Recuerdas el jugo de pajita?

— ¡Si! Llegue a dominar la técnica ¿verdad, Ichigo? —Seguía siendo una estupida, pero así la quería, así deseaba que fuera mi amiga.

No supe cuanto tiempo estuve hablando con ella, pero llego el anochecer y ya nos estaban botando. Caminamos lentamente por el parque de Karakura, hasta que me atreví a preguntarle.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? — ¡Maldición! Eso no era pero de igual manera despejaba mi duda.

Ella se limito a sonreírme, al principio me pareció extraño pero luego me pareció algo bochornoso.

— Soy humana, Ichigo —Me miro fijando sus ojos en los míos. Me provoco algo para mi irreconocible hasta ahora.

— ¿Cómo?

— Por eso no pude venir más que una vez y te deje ese método para comunicarnos y saber que valía la pena volverme humana —Esta vez alzó su mirada al despejado cielo nocturno— Urahara me ayudo con el gigai y los tramites los hizo Nii-sama.

¿Byakuya la ayudo? ¿Qué carajos había pasado en la sociedad de almas para que todos se volvieran de un día para otros tan amables? El mundo tanto humano como espiritual se estaba volviendo loco.

— Tienes donde quedarte ¿verdad? —Le pregunte. Esperaba que su respuesta fuera negativa para que se quedara a dormir en mi armario o en la habitación de mis hermanas.

— Si, En el almacén de Urahara me quedare por un tiempo hasta que me consiga donde vivir… De hecho ya es tarde y debo irme, hasta mañana Ichigo.

La vi irse, su andar era pausado pero calido, por fin me atreví a preguntárselo.

— ¿Somos mas que amigos, Rukia?

Ella se volteo a verme sonriendo.

— Eso ya deberías haberlo descubierto tú; yo ya se la respuesta solo faltas tu —Dicho esto desapareció entre la noche.

No se que significa su respuesta, lo que si se es que mañana la buscare para pasear un rato y para enseñarle al hijo de Orihime, se que se pondrá muy feliz cuando vea a su amiga ahora ya madre. Por ahora me conformare con tenerla como amiga; lo que venga, vendrá.

"_Cada vez que llueva llámame y yo estaré ahí, contigo… por siempre"… _

FIN.


	2. Tormenta, Te salvare

**N/A: Perdon por la tardanza, matenme XD. Pero es que lo hice solo para one-shot, pero como pidieron epilogo, pues aqui se los traigo. Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho esmero tanto por el dia de San Valentin como por ese alguien especial. **

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es mio, es de la cadena FOX sin ella no habria escenas ichirukistas xD. **

**Dedicaciones: Se lo dedico a mi prima Damaris; a sufrido un grave accidente y esta en coma. Prima te lo dedico a ti; tu que eres otaku al igual que yo nos comprendemos... **

**Que lo disfruten. **

**

* * *

**

**Cuando llueva… Yo estaré ahí **

**One-shot**

**Epilogo: **

**Tormenta. Te salvare.**

**Por: Polly Plummer.**

El viento agitaba aquel mantel azul; la lluvia se había intensificado considerablemente desde ayer por la noche. Metí mi rostro bajo la lluvia, intentando quitar la pesadez de mi cabeza; dolorosos recuerdos bajo la lluvia hacen presente en mi actual estado de letargo. La muerte de mi madre. La seguía extrañando y mi mundo se había ensombrecido desde ese día; y solo una persona pudo sacarme de ese estado tan lamentable. Una persona llamada Rukia Kuchiki, aquella shinigami tonta que siempre me daba la contra y siempre, siempre me daba momentos tan calidos y hacia que la vida fuese más divertida.

Obstáculos tuvimos, mas no nos rendimos y con valor ambos luchamos por objetivos no tan distintos; y la lluvia sigue en mi corazón, haciéndose a cada momento más fuerte e interminable. Un tesoro al final del camino, en los cuentos de hadas, todo siempre es felicidad; pero la vida real es más dura y cruel. La extraño mucho, y me culpo por su muerte.

Aun recuerdo aquellas cartas con las que nos comunicábamos constantemente, fueron épocas negras pero felices; porque ella siempre estaba ahí apoyándome y jamás dejándome caer en la negación. ¡Como no me di cuenta antes, maldición! Ella es mi mundo, ella _era_ mi mundo, ella se fue y jamás pude confesarle nada de lo que sentía. Lloro. Después de años estoy llorando por una persona que cambio mi vida.

_¿Por qué te fuiste, Rukia? ¿Por qué te deje morir?_

**Flash Back-- **

— ¡Hey, Rukia! —Le grite; ella se dio la vuelta y me sonrió tiernamente. No sabia por que pero eso me provoco una sensación extraña y desconocida para mi; sentí unas mariposas en el estomago y también mi corazón latió demasiado rápido ¿Estaría enfermo?

Se acerco a mi, se veia diferente. Aunque llevaba un vestido común y su cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta. Aun así la veia distinta.

— ¿Iremos a ver a Inoue? —Me preguntó.

— Sí y también iremos a un lugar muy especial.

Caminando pausadamente, conversábamos, reíamos y de vez en cuando peleábamos. Esa sonrisa, jamás voy a olvidar aquella risa que escuche por parte de ella. El camino era ameno y aunque fuera largo, con ella… el frío se había desvanecido.

Por fin, media hora después, llegamos a casa de Inoue. Ella nos recibió amablemente y como siempre, antes de abrir la puerta tropezó; felizmente su pequeño estaba en brazos de su padre. Ishida Uryuu.

— Pasen por favor, saben que siempre son bienvenidos en nuestro hogar —La sonrisa de Inoue era acogedora y a la vez sincera.

— Gracias.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, mientras Inoue traía algunos vasos.

— Ishida, tiempo sin verte —Le comente, hacia dos meses que no lo veia.

— Desde que me cambiaron a otro hospital, y ¿Cómo están las cosas, Kurosaki? —El pequeño se revolvió entre los brazos de su padre.

— ¡Kuchiki-san! ¿Podrías venir a ayudarme con los vasos, por favor? —Le pidió.

— Claro, ya voy —Se levanto para ayudar a su amiga. No pude evitar mirar como sus movimientos elegantes y a la vez dóciles para ayudar a su amiga fueran tan hipnotizantes ¡¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?!

Me quede, al parecer varios segundos observándola, mientras servia las bebidas o cuando Inoue le daba golpecitos en la cabeza y ella hacia puchero como niña de tres años. De un momento a otro no pude dejar de observarla, mis ojos simplemente no se despegaban de ella.

— ¿Por qué aun no le has dicho lo que sientes? —Me pregunto, Ishida. Tan entrometido como siempre.

Arquee una ceja algo molesto.

— ¿De que mierda hablas? ¿Confesarle que a quien?

— Tu mirada lo dice todo; aunque lo niegues rotundamente.

— ¿De que hablas? No te entiendo absolutamente nada — ¡Era en serio! ¡No le entendía nada de nada!

Suspiró abiertamente dejando caer su cabeza sobre la de su hijo. Mientras el estaba distraído, aproveche para volver a mirarla, pero ahora ella me miraba a mi. Por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y nuevamente esas mariposas. Me sonroje sobremanera eso no lo podía evitar y con un rápido movimiento desvié mi vista hacia Ishida nuevamente, esta vez él me lanzaba una mirada de complicidad.

— Sus miradas lo dicen todo; ella lo sabe y solo espera a que tú des el paso final —Le acariciaba la poca cabellera que su hijo aun tenía— Mas te digo, Kurosaki, que ella no esperara por siempre.

— ¿De que mierda estas hablando, Ishida?

— Kurosaki hay un dicho que dice: _"No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes"_. Yo que tu; le diría lo que siento, porque tarde o temprano ella se ira y tu te arrepentirás cuando ya no este.

"_No supe lo que tuve, hasta que lo perdí"_ Que razón tenia Ishida en esos momentos….

— Ya llegamos, aquí esta el té de Ginzen con miel de abeja —Las raras combinaciones de Inoue. Por suerte, Rukia estuvo ahí para agregarle la miel.

Observe el té. No tenia mala pinta y el aroma era agradable; tome un sorbo para darme cuenta de lo bien que sabia. Era una fiesta para mi paladar, caliente para una estación fría y dulce como se veia ella tomando el té con la nariz roja por el frío. ¡¿Por qué me gustaba mirar a esa enana?! Estaba confundido.

--

— Ichigo ¿A dónde vamos?

La mire. Veia con gran asombro los panoramas que se vislumbraban por la ventana del autobús.

— Como hace frió. Decidí que ir por una tarde a la playa no seria mala idea. Solo esta a dos horas de Karakura, así que podremos regresar antes del anochecer —Quería mostrarle algo que jamás había visto. La playa. Un sitio que al atardecer, se vuelve calmado y silencioso. Yo lo sabía, había estado ahí.

Con cada imagen ella se emocionaba y me preguntaba: Ichigo ¿Qué esto? ¿Qué es aquello? ¿Por qué el cielo es naranja como tu cabello? No me molestaba responderle, no sabia porque pero me gustaba que me hablase; así no me sentía tan solo. Hubo un silencio molesto durante unos diez minutos y fue cuando en sus ojos observe lagrimas. Estaba llorando.

— ¿Por qué lloras, enana? —Me gustaba llamarle así.

Ella se las seco e hizo ademán de no llorar y ser una chica fuerte.

— No es nada —Sus ojos estaban rojos por las lagrimas derramadas— Solo… ¡Nada! ¡No es nada!

— Bueno, si dices que no es nada entonces esta bien.

Que estupido fui en ese momento. ¡Debí haberle preguntado que era lo que le pasaba! Si lo hubiera hecho, quizá podríamos haber evitado tu muerte, Rukia.

La vista era hermosa, aunque el cielo estaba nublado, las olas eran calmadas y el sonido de las gaviotas al pasar hacía el ambiente aun más romántico. Rukia estaba embobada con el espectáculo, esta vez las lágrimas fueron imposibles de ocultar.

— Somos amigos, Rukia. Confía en mi —Le abrace por el hombro y ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho. Mi corazón latió más rápido de lo normal— ¿Qué sucede?

Ella seguía llorando… y yo, no tenia ni idea de lo que debía hacer. La abrace, dándole así mi calor para que pueda desahogarse, sentí una de sus manos sobre mi pecho; tanto los latidos como las mariposas aumentaban cada vez mas.

— Ichigo yo… no se como decírtelo —Las palabras no le salían.

— Solo dímelo, por favor.

Ella alzo su mirada empapada por las lágrimas, que triste visión mostraba en ese momento. Me sentía impotente, no quería verla llorar de esa manera tan suplicante; le acaricie la cabeza con cariño y dirigí mi vista a esos ojos azulados. Fue en ese momento donde nuestras miradas se encontraron; la sensación ya no era extraña, sabia lo que estaba haciendo y no iba a retractarme. Acerque mis labios a los suyos, ella intentaba alcanzar los míos. En un mal impulso ambos caímos sobre la arena, yo estaba recostado sobre la suave arena y ella echada sobre mi abdomen con sus ojos muy abiertos y un sonrojo confuso. Solo las olas del mar se escuchaban en esos momentos y las nubes comenzaron a despejarse, y solo por un momento un haz de luz apareció sobre el mar haciendo que ese rayo de esperanza naciera en nosotros. Sonreímos y cuando me intente levantar ella robo un beso de mis labios; fue fugaz pero luego se levanto y me roció con agua el rostro.

— ¡Que te sucede, Ichigo! ¡Estas perdiendo físico!

Me quede anonado por un instante, seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

— ¡Ya veras, enana estupida! —Yo también me uní al juego.

Entre chapoteos y risas, jugábamos con el agua, intentábamos quitar todo el estrés que nuestros cuerpos tenían e intentábamos siempre sonreír; verle el lado positivo a las situaciones malas. Nos cansamos de jugar cuando aquel haz de luz empezó a darnos en todo el rostro. Me miro y yo le sonreí; con mi ceño de siempre, pero esto era mucho más significativo que eso.

— Promete, Ichigo, que siempre seremos amigos.

Yo le mire algo confundido pero luego una sonrisa de idiota invadió mi rostro.

— Tonta, claro que seremos amigos para siempre —Puse mi mano sobre su delgado hombro— Eso no lo dudes…

Esta vez el haz de luz nos ilumino a ambos. Ella me extendió su meñique.

— Promételo.

Yo entrelace el mío con el suyo; parecía patético pero para ella significaba mucho más de lo que creía.

— Me siento estupido haciendo esto ¿sabes?

— ¡Cállate! —Con su otra mano me dio un certero golpe en el hombro; por que mentir, me dolió.

El haz de luz se desvaneció en ese mismo momento, haciendo que la noche opacara aquella playa. Que triste confesión, pero que alegre momento pase con ella en ese lugar, ese día, y con esa persona. Rukia, si hubiera actuado antes, quizás, tú seguirías a mi lado.

--

Las semanas pasaron volando, llegando así al 14 de Enero. ¡Que cosas! ¡El cumpleaños de Rukia, era ese día! Ha decir verdad una semana atrás me había dicho que no se sentía bien, la cabeza le pesaba y tenia fiebres altas por las noches. Rukia me comento que no debía preocuparme, que ella estaría bien para su cumpleaños y que todo seguiría siendo como era. Y yo muy ingenuo le hice caso.

Todavía no tenia muy en claro lo que sentía hacia Rukia y mas con la frase _"Somos que amigos"_, eso lo complicaba un poco mas. Aun así había descubierto que ella era lo que le daba rumbo a mi vida y quería decírselo ese día, tan especial. Salí al centro comercial en busca de un pequeño regalo que había visto hace un par de días; era un precioso collar que tenía cinco dijes: uno del dinero, otro de la felicidad, otro de la salud, otro de la paz y el último del amor. Quería comprárselo para ese día en especial, y se lo compre.

Ella aun seguía viviendo en casa de Urahara-san como su huésped, estaba a punto de conseguir un departamento y yo me iba a ir a vivir con ella; para asegurarme que no le pase nada malo. De camino a casa de Urahara comenzó a nevar, pero de una forma muy peculiar… parecían lágrimas blancas. El susurro del viento me daba mala espina, algo estaba sucediendo en casa de Urahara y no era nada bueno. Temí lo peor. Temí por Rukia. Toque tres veces y la pequeña Ururu me atendió.

— Ichigo-san… —Tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sucede, Ururu? —Le pregunte con temor.

Ella bajo la cabeza y me hizo pasar, dentro se encontraba Urahara con un semblante deprimido; pude sentir el reiatsu de Byakuya, Renji y el de Ukitake. La única razón para que los tres hallan coincidido con la visita a casa de Urahara era una sola: Rukia.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde esta Rukia? —Le mire retadoramente.

Urahara bajo la mirada.

— Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san… ha muerto.

No daba crédito a lo que me había dicho. ¿Rukia… muerta? ¿Ella muerta? Era imposible.

— Debes estar equivocado —Me comencé a desesperar, por la expresión que todos me daban a entender. Le cogi del cuello de la camisa— ¡Maldición! ¡Ella no puede estar muerta! ¡¡Ella era tu responsabilidad!! ¡Si ha muerto, es culpa tuya!

Quería golpearlo, quería matarlo a golpes. Rukia era su responsabilidad, si ella vivía en su casa, era su responsabilidad. Si hubiera estado conmigo… jamás habría pasado lo que paso.

— Cálmate, Kurosaki —Esa fría voz era la de Byakuya. Voltee a verlo y en sus brazos llevaba a una Rukia dormida, o así lo parecía.

Me acerque a él.

— ¿Cómo sucedió?

— Ella tenía la misma enfermedad que padeció mi esposa, Hisana. Ambas eran hermanas, como bien sabrás, así que cuando el gigai humano se fundió con su alma, la enfermedad fue avanzando y… tuvo que morir.

Una enfermedad. Esa enfermedad me arrebato la razón por la que protejo a mi familia, a mis amigos, a ella. Ese 14 de enero la perdí para siempre y no pude protegerla… ¡Que estupido fui!

— El entierro sera mañana, como es humana, su cuerpo debe descansar aquí en la tierra —Cerro sus ojos— La enterraremos en el cementerio mas cercano.

--

Al día siguiente, todos sus conocidos; tanto almas como humanos, estaban presentes. La ceremonia ya había acabado y con eso el entierro; la mayoria se dirigía hacia mí para darme un pésame que yo ni quería, mas tuve que aceptar las flores con los decorados de "siento mucho tu perdida". Las personas iban desapareciendo con la intensa nevada que caía descontroladamente. Al final me quede solo mirando aquella lapida que rezaba:

_R.I.P._

_Rukia Kuchiki _

_???? – 2009 _

_(Símbolo de un ave blanca en libertad) _

_Adorada amiga, querida hermana, _

_Preciada compañera y… amada. _

_Que tu alma descanse en paz por los cielos benditos_

_Ya que nosotros te velaremos y desearemos _

_Un camino de paz para ti. _

_Amigos, hermanos, compañeros. _

— Rukia…

Tenía aun aquel collar en mi bolsillo, dejarlo ahí seria malvado ya que algún otro podría venir y llevárselo. Decidí hacer lo primero que me vino a la mente.

Tome el primer autobús hacia la playa. Cada paisaje me recordaba a Rukia y unas lágrimas caían descontroladamente, sin mi permiso, por mis mejillas. Llegue a mi destino y hundí mis pies, descalzos, por aquel gélido mar. Nuevamente ese haz de luz apareció. ¡Maldito, haz de luz! ¡Te la llevaste y jamás le diré lo que siento! Con enojo, simplemente arroje el collar al mar, quizá algún día ella lo reciba y recuerde que hay alguien, que la quiere mucho, demasiado, que ni en sus sueños la dejara ir.

**Fin Flash Back—**

Hace un par de horas que regrese de la playa y me siento fatal. Aun las lágrimas siguen corriendo por mis ojos y no puedo detenerlas por más que quiero. ¿Por qué ya no estas conmigo? Ahora jamás te podré decir que te ame tanto, y recién me doy cuenta…

Que razón tenía Ishida, no supe valorarte hasta que te perdí para siempre. Tú fuiste la dejo de hacer caer lluvia en mi mundo, y ahora aquel mundo interior mío se inunda con una tormenta que no parara hasta estar a tu lado. Quiero ir contigo, abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que me haces falta. Por una vez considero que seria mucho mejor morir a estar tan lejos de ti.

— Ichigo —Aquella voz era de mi padre, sonaba triste y afligido— Ve a descansar, todos hemos pasado por momentos muy difíciles hoy. Dormir es la mejor medicina.

Le hice caso, aun así mi habitación me recordaba a ella; mi armario aun tenia impregnado su olor. Deje caer mi cuerpo muerto sobre mi cama y me propuse dormir. Mis músculos se retraían, el hueco en mi corazón se hacia mas grande cada vez.

— Ichigo…

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Habría jurado que escuche la voz de Rukia, a debido de ser un sueño; un muy triste sueño. Cuando fije mi vista hacia la venta vi que alguien estaba sentada, una mujer, sobre el marco de ella. Me fije mejor. ¡Era Rukia! Mi alma vino al cuerpo ¡Era ella! ¡Era mi salvación!

— Rukia, no te perdí, estas viva…

— No, Ichigo. Yo si morí —Me miro dulcemente— Solo que aun tenia algo importante que decirte.

— ¿Qué es?

— Ichigo Kurosaki, en el tiempo que fuimos amigo, nació en mi algo más que una simple amistad. Te comencé a ver de otra manera y el solo estar contigo me confortaba, solo quería decirte que te quiero, no como amigo, sino como algo mas que eso…

Yo aun no asimilaba aquella confesión, pero no me iba a esperar por siempre ¿no?

— Rukia, eres la persona mas importante en mi vida; aunque nunca te lo dije tu fuiste la que hizo que en mi mundo dejara de llover. Y las cartas que nos dimos hace unos meses para comunicarnos, hicieron que sentimientos aun más fuertes nacieran en mí. No se si correspondo tus sentimientos, todavía sigo confundido, pero solo se que eres la dueña de mi mundo interior… Por que si estas en el, la lluvia jamás lo tocara.

Me miro a los ojos, nuevamente me hipnotizo. Se acerco lentamente hacia mi cama cogio mi mentón y me beso. Lo sentí tan real, tan sublime, tan… No tenia palabras para definirlo, simplemente la seguí besando y cuando termino se había desvanecido de mi. Nuevamente me quede solo en la oscuridad.

— _Cuando llueva, yo estaré ahí; contigo. Recuérdalo, Ichigo… _

Y se desvaneció, se fue y se llevo consigo mi alma.

Me quede dormido y sentí que mi cuerpo se elevaba por los aires, abrí mis ojos. Estaba volando, mi alma había salido de mi cuerpo dejándolo frío e inmovible. Sin vida.

Me propuse encontrarte, amarte y jamás dejarte. Recuérdalo, cuando llueva, yo estaré ahí. Recuerda, Rukia, te seguiré protegiendo, aunque tú no lo sepas…

_Te protegeré quieras o no. Todas tus opiniones no serán tomadas en cuenta. Te salvare, Rukia._

Fin.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Comentarios? Espero que les halla gustado**

**Ya saben todos los comentarios son aceptados. Sin mas que decir me debo ir. Espero que les guste el epilogo. Gracias de corazon.**

**¡Feliz San Valentin! **

**Bye~**


End file.
